NARUSASU DAY:D
by InLoveWithNaruSasu
Summary: I wanted to write a NaruSasu Day story so here it is :D NARUSASU


Naruto had just gotten home from work and he was tired. And horny as usual. He went to his bedroom and laid down. But before he did he stipped to only being in his boxers and let his clothes fall to the floor. He didn't see or hear Sasuke anywhere and he wondered where he was.

He then heard the door open and he called out his name.

"Sasuke?"

"What?" Sasuke appeared in the room a few seconds later after the call. Sasuke saw Naruto only in his boxers and laying on the bed. He got a little turned on by this. Naruto noticed Sasuke staring at him. Naruto then got an idea.

"Well dobe. You looked very naked this evening."

"Sasuke come here."

"Why?"  
"Cuz I said. Now just come here." He motioned for Sasuke to come. He listened and starting walking towards the dobe. He then got pulled onto Naruto's lap.

"What's wrong, dobe?"

"Nothing."

"Then why did I come over here?"  
"Because I missed you..."

"Hn."

"And your body."

"I knew you were going to molest me."

"Then why did you come?"  
"Because I want it." Sasuke smirked and leaned forward to start kissing him. Sasuke then started rubbing their dicks together. He moaned and then did it even harder because it felt amazing. Sasuke stopped kissing Naruto and started to go downwards. He put his mouth on Naruto's dick and looked up to see his face. He looked sexy as fuck. He took off his boxers and licked the tip. Then he put the whole thing in his mouth quickly. He started to bob his head up and down quickly.

"Oh Sasuke."

"Mmmm Naruto."

"Fuck."

"Yeah we'll get to that soon, dobe." Naruto flipped them over to Sasuke was under him.

"Since when do you talk like that to me, teme?" He didn't give him a chance to answer because then Naruto stripped him of his clothes and started to suck his dick nice and slow. He decided to tease Sasuke. He liked hearing him beg for more and also hearing his name coming out of Sasuke's mouth. It had to have been the sexiest thing he had ever heard. He took his mouth away from his dick and licked the tip.

"Mmmm. Naruto stop."

"Stop what baby?"

"Stop going so fucking slow on purpose." He arched into the touch but then Naruto's tongue left. He was sick of Naruto doing this. So...now he was going to tease Naruto. He took his hand and put it on his own dick. He started going up and down very fast. Then he brought his other hand up to his mouth and started to lick his fingers nice and slow. He made sure to look directly into Naruto's eyes while doing so. Half lidded eyes and tongue out licking his own fingers. Once he was done licking his fingers he went lower and put them in his ass. He started fingering himself and moaning.

"Mmm fuck Naruto." Naruto went to lean forward but Sasuke kicked him back. He then started to moan some more just to make Naruto even more mad.

"Naruto fuck! Harder!" He started going faster and faster. He pulled his fingers out and stroked his dick up and down quickly. He then saw Naruto jacking off while staring at Sasuke's face and watched Sasuke's face change. He loved it when Sasuke's eyes were closed and his mouth was open. He looked so fucking hot. Sasuke stopped and went over towards Naruto. He sat on his lap and started kissing him. Then to his neck and then he started whispering in his ear.

"Don't make me wait. Otherwise, I'll just fuck myself and make you watch. While I moan and scream your name. And then maybe I'll come over by you and whisper dirty things in your ear. Or I can come and moan you name in your ear. I know you love it when I moan your name. And beg. Well right now I'm begging for you to fuck me without making me wait. Cuz right now I want your dick placed in my nice tight ass that you love so fucking much otherwise I will finish fucking myself while you sit there and jack off." Sasuke finished and leaned tossed himself backwards so he was laying on his back and Naruto fell on top of him and said,

"Don't worry baby. You'll be screaming my name in no time and then you'll be begging me for more." He then thrusted forward and Sasuke gasped Naruto's name. "See what I mean, baby." He then started going faster. He saw Sasuke reach forward for his dick. His hand started going up and down to the rhythm of Naruto's thrusts.

"Oh god. Naruto more."

"What was that Sasuke?"

"More! I want more. Uhhh fuck."

"You want more?" He started thrusting faster and faster.

"Mmm yeah!"

Naruto stopped and pulled Sasuke closer and then eventually Sasuke ended up onto his lap. Sasuke started bouncing on his dick. He rested his head on Naruto's shoulder while bouncing.

"F-fuck. It feels..s-so...damn...good."

"I a-agree. Shit Sasuke. You're so fucking tight. God I love your ass." He then put his hands on Sasuke's ass and helped him go faster. Naruto started thrusting upwards. He was going so damn fast and Sasuke was going crazy. It felt so good.

"Mmmmmm. FUCK NARUTO! FUCK ME RIGHT THERE!"

"Guess I found the right spot." Naruto grinned and continued to keep fucking that one spot that Sasuke wanted him to fuck. Naruto was kissing and sucking on his neck in the process. Sasuke was just digging his nails into Naruto's back and moaning in his ear. Which Naruto enjoyed.

"Naruto! Oh my god. Harder!"

"God Sasuke. You're such a whore!"

"But I'm your whore." Sasuke whispered in his ear.

"Damn it Sasuke! You're so fucking hot! Why do you do this to me?"

"Do what?" Sasuke said while smirking

"You know exactly what the fuck I'm talking about baby." Naruto threw Sasuke on the bed and lifted his ass up. First he swiped his finger on his hole and then licked it. Sasuke gasped. He knew that Sasuke loved it when he prepared him like this. Naruto then put his whole mouth on his asshole and then licked it nice and slow. Then he slowly licked his asshole and Sasuke moaned. Naruto didn't start out slow. He couldn't take it anymore. He wanted to cum. No. He needed to cum. He went in and out of Sasuke's nice, tight ass really fast.

"Naruto!"

Sasuke let out a copious amount of moans and Naruto could tell he was coming close to finishing. And at this rate so was Naruto. He was going as fast as he can. Once he saw Sasuke jacking off, he knew he was going to be letting it out soon.

"Naruto faster!"

"Sasuke, I'm going as fast as I fucking can!"

"Mmm! I'm so close!"

"So am I baby. Just let it all out."  
"Shit!" Sasuke then started to go up and down even faster.

"Come on Sasuke. Let me hear that sexy ass scream of yours."

"God Naruto! More. Talk more. I love it when you do. It makes me wanna cum even sooner."

"Shit Sasuke! And when you scream, I want you to scream my name. God I love it when you scream."

"Damn it! Naruto. Fuck me harder!"

"I want you to yell my name as loud as you can when you cum. Come on, baby."

"FUCK NARUTO!" Sasuke yelled at the top of his lungs. The neighbors definitely heard that one. Sasuke's walls tightened around Naruto's dick and he moaned Sasuke's name when he finished.

Naruto fell next to him and Sasuke turned to face him. Naruto faced him too.

"I love fucking you." Naruto said while grinning. He leaned forward and gave him a lazy kiss. But both of them loved it. Then Sasuke said,

"And I love you it when you fuck me." Sasuke smiled a small smile.


End file.
